Eve is so in love with Grimnir
by JaisBrave
Summary: This is just a normal story about a guy and a girl. I hope you likes it.


"Fuck" Eve groaned as her knees hit the ground and the stone floor bit into her palms.

The sound of stone grinding against stone above her head only informed her that the trapped door she just fell through was now closing. The door quickly shut out whatever light remained and the scraping noises of her companions' feet. There were some last minute screams or cussing but they wre also cut off. Groaning and sitting up, she rubbed her neck before a soft light appeared behind her. With a quick jump she spun around to face a smirking sorcerer.

"Grimnir, so you fell down with me huh?" Eve pointed out, hoping that he wouldn't see the surprise or sudden relief on her face.

"Caught you off guard, didn't I? Well don't worry your pretty little face about it." He replied before stepping towards her. "I'll rescue us."

"Hmph. If you were to rescue me, you wouldn't have fallen in the first place."

"Aww but it wasn't me that sprung the trap now was it my dear rouge?" He grinned at her.

Scoffing, she shrugged it off. Even though he technically did have the point she wasn't going to let him have the pleasure by admitting to it. Who cares if she failed a lot of her perception checks, it was more just bad luck if you think about it. Pushing away from the wall she was near, Eve began to wonder down what seemed to be a hallway. Thankfully, Grimnir followed without too much to say. After a while of seemingly walking in circles, they began to slow their pace.

"Do you even know where you're going?" The sorcerer asked.

"No," She hesitated then glanced back at him, "Do you?"

"Hey now, don't blame the follower. Plus, I'm sure we'll find out way out eventually but it's not like were in an absolute hurry are we?"

"I guess not," Eve paused. "but I'm not so super psyched by being trapped down here."

"No, this isn't how I technically planned it but come on; we're alone if that makes up for anything."

"Oh so that is what you've been thinking about this entire time, isn't it?" Turning around she found herself face to face with him. Being this close she couldn't help but admit he had something very attractive about him. Whether it be his attitude or personality she couldn't decide, but she had only known him for no more than 72 hours. He was definitely a very egotistical guy but she couldn't help but agree that he at least had a reason. A lot of things he did were pretty intense and he was good at them. Either way she was still pretty convinced he was at least somewhat crazy.

"Well no, not the entire time but I sure am now. You don't mind me do you?"

"Of course I don't mind you, it's not like you've been trying to kill us." Flustered slightly, Eve really didn't really know what she was getting at. "You're just a little overbearing sometimes."

"And you aren't?" Laughing, Grimnir used his free hand to push Eve's hair from her shoulder.

"What about it, I'm female and I could instantly just leave you here alone."

"Those two things have nothing in common." He blatantly pointed out.

"That's not the point." She huffed in response folding her arms.

"Hmm… so fiery. Do you have any idea how much I really enjoy that about you?" He chuckled stepping closer.

"You're one to talk about fire." Eve grinned looking up at the older man.

"Oh? Is it getting hotter in here for you too?"

"Heh…" Eve muttered, "You really are full of yourself aren't you?"

"Hmmm… maybe, but it's more along the lines of I know what I want."

"And you want me?" She smirked.

"Ooh, you guess correctly."

Snaking one hand behind her neck, he let go of the lantern and let it clatter across the floor. Pulling her close their lips meet with such a sudden embrace, the smaller human quickly wrapping herself around him. Their met over and over, kisses shared between the two. The light was dimming slowly as the oil drained from the lantern but both of them didn't even pretend to care.

The deeper the kisses grew, the more Eve found herself moaning and clinging to Grimnir. Pressing themselves together to the point where they were almost melting into one, tongues began to dance between the lips. Starting off slowly, the energy increased as they both fought for control. Neither of them wanting to submit to the other, their little make-out session had become a challenge of dominance. Little nips to the neck, soft tugging at the clothing and exploring each other became part of the game. It was merely a few minutes, however, before Eve had to break away.

"Wait…" She gasped for air.

"Aww, can't stand the heat can you?" Grimnir teased as he continued to press his lips to her forehead.

"Shut up," Eve glared, "This leather is just a little constricting."

"Then let me help you with that."

The hand that was once around her waist found its way to the ties of her shirt and began to furiously pull the strings from the leather. With his help, she quickly shed her outer armor to the floor before Grimnir was back for more. Picking her up easily, the sorcerer pushed her against the stone wall for leverage. With nothing more than a few seconds of air between kisses, everything was practically rushed. The softness of her skin under the soft cloth was more than enough to make Grimnir beg.

"Grimnir…" Eve moaned softly pulling away from his lips.

"Yes?" He groaned quickly moving down to her neck. Even with all the fire he has felt in his life, none has been as inviting as the warmth from her body.

"Your turn." She smirked.

Before he had the chance to respond she had pushed off the wall and with the force of her body weight managed to knock him backwards. In a sort of delicate kind of way, Eve quickly pinned Grimnir to the ground and began to untie his cloak. Trapped underneath the rouge, it was no more than a few minutes before the sorcerer found that both of them were naked and squeezing each other on the hard ground. Rolling over, Grimnir once again took the dominant position hoping his weight would be enough to hold down the wiggling female.

Kissing a little harshly, he held her completely immobile while he rubbed his throbbing erection against the inside of her thighs. Kissing her neck, biting her shoulder, he couldn't help but enjoy the way her body twitched and moved as it craved his touch. Rubbing more against her entrance now Eve began biting her lip and groan softly.

"You enjoy that?" Grimnir teased.

"Mhm…" She nodded softly unable to focus much on what she was saying or thinking.

"Good, I'm sure you'll enjoy this then."

Pushing himself deep inside her, he was quickly met with a sudden gasp from Eve and the warm wetness of her surrounding his penis. Letting go of her arms now, his lips found hers once more and he began pumping in and out. Moaning in rhythm to Grimnir, Eve wrapped her arms around him. Slowly as he picked up speed she began to cling even more, her nails scratching just ever so slightly. Wrapping his arms around her head and neck he really wasn't too sure if he was even breathing anymore. Moaning in return, the sorcerer pushed as deep as he could go, the more he did the louder she moaned.

Minutes passed by slowly and full of detail. Everything felt on fire and every sensation was twice as pleasurable. Both of them entangled together, moving and breathing in complete unison. Unable to hold back much longer though, Grimnir found himself finally hitting his climax in time to release and filling her with all of it. Sliding off Eve, he still refused to let go as both of them melted into a puddle. Smiling and clinging to each other they just laid there. After a while though, Grimnir finally got back up and began to redress himself and then help Eve.

"We should probably get going again." Eve laughed.

"Yeah, they might even be looking for us." Grimnir replied.

"Oh no, I'm sure they will, after they've looted everything."

"Haha, that's true, until next time then." Grinning he gave her once last kiss before continuing down the passageway.


End file.
